capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Adon
Adon (アドン, Adon? based on Thai อาดอน) is a character from the Street Fighter series. He has appeared in the first Street Fighter game, and most notably, the Street Fighter Alpha series. He is also in Super Street Fighter IV. Story 'Street Fighter' Adon became Sagat's student three years after the latter became God of Muay Thai. Frequently likened to a "lesser version of Sagat", even though he has strived to differentiate himself with more acrobatic techniques, Adon enters the first World Warrior tournament to prove he is more than that. The cocky Adon lets his guard down when he faces Ryu, who takes him out with a single Shoryuken. Afterwards, Ryu goes on to defeat Sagat, which leads to Adon's eventual breakdown as a warrior and his own pride for his master. 'Street Fighter Alpha 2' Adon is not angry at Ryu for defeating him, he is mad at Sagat for being unable to uphold Muay Thai's honor (conveniently forgetting how Ryu had bested him during the World Warrior tournament). He challenges Sagat for the title of God of Muay Thai and wins, but because of his cockey ways and thinking he is better then everyone else, Sagat defeats him in the fight and Adon has to be hospitalized for months. Adon's injuries heal and a new fighter captivates his attention. Rumor reaches his ears of a warrior who has mastered the power that had enabled Ryu to win the first World Warrior Tournament. This warrior kills a man who was about to challenge Adon for his title. Adon sees this as a challenge. Knowing only that this mysterious fighter has red hair and wears a black gi with the symbol "Ten" on his back, Adon swears to find him and test his strength. 'Street Fighter Alpha 3' Travelling the world, he encounters Ken and realizes that Ken has trained in the same style as the fighter he seeks, and fights him in order to recognize this mysterious fighter by the moves Ken uses. Ken in turn recognizes Adon as Sagat's student, an identification which enrages Adon. The two fight, and Adon is victorious. Later, Rose attempts to convince him not to continue on his current path, as it will lead ultimately to destruction and ruin. Adon cannot be swayed,and continues on his way. Eventually he encounters Bison, who commends his abilities and admits that he has underestimated him. Adon rejects Bison's praise and tells him that he doesn't need him; that he is searching for something else. Bison somehow knows what Adon is seeking: mastery of the Raging Demon in order to perfect the Muay Thai style. Adon is stunned, and Bison goes on to tell him that his goal is foolish; that the Raging Demon is nothing when compared to his Psycho Power, which he will now demonstrate. The two fight, and though Adon is technically more proficient, Bison cannot be defeated and eventually wears him down. As Bison is about to deal the finishing blow, laughing that he does not fear death, Akuma appears out of nowhere and performs the Shun Goku Satsu on him, destroying his body for the time being. Akuma then leaves, leaving Adon with the realization that Akuma is the fighter he is seeking. More determined than ever, Adon vows to find Akuma again and claim the power of the "Raging Demon" as his own (however, the canonicity of these events are did not happen as Bison wasn't to receive the battle with Akuma and the Raging Demon until Street Fighter II). 'Super Street Fighter IV' Sagat comes to watch one of Adon's matches, but Adon, taunting Sagat, challenges him to a fight. The two face off in the ring in an ad hoc match and Adon is defeated with ease by a single Tiger Destruction. Adon, developing fresh contempt for Sagat, is still unimpressed and considers him a disgrace to Muay Thai since losing to Ryu. Declaring that he has lost all respect for his former mentor, he sets out to participate in S.I.N's tournament and end Sagat's career. How he fares in the tournament is unknown, but when Sagat returns to his home, Adon watches from a cliff above, believing that Sagat has gone soft. Vowing never to be like him, Adon returns to his career to focus on creating "a new Muay Thai legend". Alternate Continuity 'Street Fighter Alpha' Adon challenges Sagat for the title and defeats him. After Adon's victory, M. Bison who was watching tries to recruit Adon into Shadaloo. Adon rejects his offer and challenges him but the player doesn't get to see who wins the fight. This is likely to be non-canon as Adon didn't defeat Sagat until the events of Street Fighter Alpha 2. Personality Compared to the other fighters and warriors, Adon is shown to have a very great ego and is very cocky, as well as boastful of his abilities. He tends to underestimate certain warriors, such as Ryu. He is often seen grining and is truly arrogant towards Sagat, as he will see them worshiping him as a "god". Other Appearances * In Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix, Adon appears in the background of a stage at a Chinese resturaunt where he is seen standing at the front gate watching the fight. * Adon appears in the background of a stage in Capcom Fighting Evolution where he is seen training. Abilities Adon is tall and lanky with broad shoulders and a muscular back, allowing him to deliver ranged attacks effectively. The range of his normal attacks was increased significantly between Street Fighter Alpha and Street Fighter Alpha 3. Adon's special moves are generally fast-moving strikes that are counterable if missed. Therefore, a viable Adon player ideally confuses the opponent and overwhelms with speed. Techniques The Jaguar Kick allows Adon to leap over projectile attacks to strike his opponent. The Rising Jaguar is a double knee thrust capable of intercepting airborne attackers at a low angle, and passing though projectile attacks. The Jaguar Tooth, Adon's most versatile special move, allows Adon to leap off the edge of the screen to either strike his opponent, or surprise them by landing early and delivering an alternate attack. These techniques are all highly effective at countering projectile-users, so they give him a slight edge against characters such as Ryu and Ken Masters. Adon has the distinction of being perhaps the only character in Street Fighter history with a special move activated by a single press of a single button (with the exception of Zangief, in Street Fighter IV he has two Lariats that are activated by single buttons). When using X-Ism Adon in Street Fighter Alpha 3, pressing any kick button while jumping will execute his trademark Jaguar Kick. However, this version of the Jaguar Kick does not inflict block damage, unlike the technique's incarnations in other fighting modes (or every other non-grapple special move, for that matter). Sprites Gallery Image:SFAdon.png|''Street Fighter'' Image:SFAEagle&Adon.png|With Eagle (left) Image:SFA2Adon.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Image:SFA3Adon.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SFA3Adon2.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' Image:SFA3MAXAdon.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX'' Image:SSFIVAdon.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:SSFIVAdon2.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Image:AdonAltCostume.png|''Super Street Fighter IV'' Alternate Costume Image:IFSAdon.png|''Street Fighter'' UFS Trading Card Game by Stan Lau File:Adon-dss.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash DS'' File:Adon-card.gif|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash'' File:Adon-2card.png|''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash 2'' File:AdonsStage.png|''Street Fighter Alpha 2'' Stage Concept Art Category:Street Fighter Characters Category:Characters